Carrot y Chopper
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Tras escapar de los terrenos de Big Mom, Chopper comienza a ver de una manera diferente a su "imouto" Carrot al ver como se desenvolvio en la batalla comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, ademas la flor de la juventud comienza a florecer en su interior ¿Que pasara? ¿Terminaran juntos? lean y averiguenlo (ONE-SHOT A peticion de WASTINGDUST281)


**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR EICHIRO ODA Y A LA EMPRESA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

Los mugiwaras se encontraban en mar abierto alejándose cada vez más del territorio de Big Mom, Chopper se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones sobre el estado de sus compañeros, Luffy era el que peor estaba pero con su dureza y salud pronto estaría bien ese tal katakuri era de temer si dejo en ese estado a Luffy no lo había visto tan agotado y malherido desde lo que paso con Robín y el CP9 hace 2 años. Fue cuando entraba otra persona al consultorio, Carrot quien venia a su revisión rutinaria

-¡Hola Cho-niki! Vengo a mi consulta-saludo dulce y efusiva la conejita como habitualmente

-Oh, hola Ca-chan adelante toma asiente-respondio él de manera amable invitándola a pasar y desde que vio su potencial y como se movió en batalla Chopper comenzaba a ver diferente a Carrot, dejo de verla como una molestia eh incluso ahora le encantaba que le dijera "Cho-niki"-¿Cómo te has sentido? Tengo entendido que el estado sulong absorbe demasiada energía, ¿Te han servido las vitaminas que te di? ¿Has notado que la debilidad se fue?-cuestiono en su "modo" doctor Tony.

-¡Así es! Cho-niki eres increíble con esas pastillas mi cansancio se ha desvanecido mucho ¡Muchas gracias! ¡GARCHU!-exclamo ella animada mordiendo la oreja de él

-No… No tienes por qué darlas… Es… Es mi trabajo-comentaba sonrojándose muy nervioso-Bien déjame tomarte los signos vitales

Ordeno intentando calmarse para seguir con la rutina, tomo la presión, le reviso la garganta, le dio un termómetro y finalizo escuchando su corazón con el estetoscopio, todo iba normal hasta que Chopper por alguna razón centro sus ojos en el bien proporcionado busto de su "paciente" e instintivamente con el estetoscopio recorrió el pecho de ella hasta que con la punta rozo ligeramente el pezón de Carrot quien soltó un pequeño suspiro, prácticamente indetectable pero que para alguien con el oído de un ciervo sonó perfectamente fuerte y claro haciendo que el bochorno quemara la cara del doctor regresándolo a la realidad

-¡Bi… Bi… Bien estas perfecta puedes retirarte! ¡Yo hare mi reporte sobre tu condición!-exclamo con la cara colorada intentando calmarse

-¡Hi!-grito ella normal, saliendo del consultorio

Al salir Tony se puso una fuerte cachetada a si mismo ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan vulgar? ¿Cómo fue posible que rompiera el código de los médicos y se aprovechara de esa situación? Doctorine estaría muy decepcionada de él lo único que agradeció fue que Carrot no se diera de la vulgaridad que había hecho recién, pensaba para sus adentros con una erección… Bueno eso es lo que él pensó ya que detrás de la puerta del consultorio vemos a una Carrot cubriéndose los ojos con su pelo, avergonzada con las mejillas rojas sosteniendo su pecho con su mano.

Al día siguiente Chopper estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento de ayer y tras pensar y pensar llego a la respuesta obvia de que había sido mero instinto, impulsos carnales, porque no importaba la akuma no mi de humano, en el fondo Tony seguía siendo un animal, un reno además que era mas que evidente que estaba en la pubertad, sus hormonas estaban como locas. Todo esto lo razonaba nuestro doctor encerrado en su habitación sumamente abochornado no podría ver a Carrot a los ojos nunca más, de verdad necesitaba un consejo ahora mismo y por suerte para nuestro doctorcito en esta escaramuza habían venido los mugiwaras con tendencias sexuales más marcadas de toda la tripulación; Sanji y Brook.

Nuestros pervertidos se encontraban en la cocinas, el cocinero preparaba el almuerzo y el músico se había ofrecido a ayudar con los trastes sucios, el renito entraba muy avergonzado a la cocina

-Chicos… quisiera hablar con ustedes-anuncio él de manera tímida

-Oh Chopper no había dado cuenta a qué hora llegaste-respondió Sanji de manera alegre ya que desde que regreso a la tripulación andaba de muy buen humor

-Sanji-san-alcanzo a hablar Brook quien al ser el más viejo entendía bastante bien las situaciones serias

El rubio entendió y ambos se acercaron a la barra donde se había sentado recién el renito

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el chef de manera seria mientras a su lado se sentaba Brook

-Bueno lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo comienza a cambiar y no sé qué me pasa… Bueno si se lo que ocurre desde el punto de vista científico, sé que estoy en la pubertad cuando las hormonas se vuelven locas pero lo que no te dicen los libros es como sobrellevarla-explico con la cara colorada

-AAAHHHHHH eso era-comentaron ambos nakamas relajándose bastante mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en la cara de ambos

-¡¿Cómo que "AAHH"?! ¡Esto es importante para mí no tienen por qué restarle importancia!

-No, no nos malentiendas Chopper-san claro que es importante solo que nos imaginamos algo malo como que Luffy no podría recuperarse de esta o que alguno de nosotros tenía una grave enfermedad-se excusó aliviado Soul King

-Si exactamente-secundo Sanji- Pues si venias por un consejo viniste al lugar correcto ¿Es por Carrot-chan cierto?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-exclamo sorprendido y avergonzado Chopper

-Bueno es que desde que salimos del dominio de Big Mom siempre la estas mirando-respondió Brook sonriendo

-¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunto abochornándose

-(Ambos) Si

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ayer me propase con ella y no sé qué hacer-respondió asustado

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto furioso Sanji ya que todos sabemos cómo se pone con cosas así

-Yo… Bueno-Chopper con una combinación de pena y miedo explico lo que pasó la noche anterior

-¡JAJAJJAAJAJAJA!-reían ambos mugiwaras tras la pequeña historia de su nakama

-¡No se burlen!

-Oh lo siento, lo siento pensé que de verdad habías hecho algo malo, Chopper eso es una niñería cualquiera lo habría hecho, claro no es correcto hacerlo pero tampoco es el fin del mundo-se disculpó Sanji limpiándose la lagrima

-¡Bueno me van a dar un consejo ¿Sí o no?!-bufaba ya mosqueado el renito ya que en todo el rato solo lo habían molestado

-Chopper-kun no hay nada que nosotros podamos decirte que no sepas tú, si de verdad te gusta Carrot-chan deberías decírselo apropiadamente, créeme te hablo desde la experiencia y te puedo decir que no hay nada peor que no haber hecho las cosas cuando tuviste la oportunidad, así que solo habla con ella y deja que las cosas se den lo máximo que puede pasar es que te rechazan, pero eso no es tan malo a comparación de guardarte tus sentimientos-aconsejo maduro y despacio Brook tomando por lo hombros a su nakama como un abuelo a su nieto

-¡Si tienes razón! ¡Gracias chicos!-se despidió desbordando seguridad

-Vaya me impresionaste ahora si Brook-elogio Sanji a su Nakama

-Bueno por algo soy tremendamente viejo YOHOHOHO

Chopper había salido de la cocina y comenzó a buscar a la Mink en su modo Heavy point y tras unos minutos la encontró viendo el horizonte en la popa del sunny

-Ca-chan, al fin te encuentro-decía jadeando un poco Tony

-Oh Cho-niki que gusto verte ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto algo confundida por el estado de su "Aniki"

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-tartamudeaba

-¿Si?

-Yo quería decirte…

-¿Aja?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Tú?

-Bueno… ¡Quería decirte que me gustas mucho y si querías ser mi pareja!-exclamo al fin después de tanto tartamudeo mientras hacia una reverencia muy avergonzado

-Si –respondió rápido y simple

-Está bien no te preocupes yo te entiendo sé que nos acabamos de conocer y… espera… ¿Dijiste que si?-dudo confundido

-Si –volvió a responder de la misma manera

-¿En serio? Pero… ¿No te importa que nos acabamos de conocer? ¿En serio estas bien con ello?-comento él que aún no se la creía

-Bueno si, me enamore de ti después de ver como peleaste tan valientemente contras los hijos de Big Mom, arriesgaste tu salud con tal de ayudar, te mantuviste firme en muchas ocasiones a pesar de estar asustado, me protegiste en más de una ocasión y encaraste a un younko sin importe que te matara, por pedro-aniki y por ti me decidí a usar el sulong, ¿Cómo no enamorarme de una persona tan valiente, leal, responsable, dulce y amable?-explico ella sonriendo sin una gota de duda en su cara

-Bueno… ¡Que me digas eso no me hará feliz cabronceta!-respondió el sumamente feliz y apenado bailando bobamente

-FUFU-rio levemente ella acercándose para besar a su actual "novio"

Chopper al sentir los labios de ella también se entregó al beso felizmente. Tras un rato ambos le anunciaron al resto de la tripulación su noviazgo, Luffy conociéndolo se alegró mucho y ordeno un banquete para festejar que su amigo ya era todo un hombre. Bailaron, comieron y sobretodo bebieron, después de la fiesta, todos quedaron tirados por tanto alcohol menos Carrot que al ser la vigía no tomo tanto para poder desempeñar su labor en forma y Chopper a quien sinceramente no le gusta mucho el alcohol. A las 2 Ca-chan seguía despierta pero el frio arrecio mucho por lo que en la torre de vigilancia sonaba la puerta, al entrar vemos a Tony entrar en su forma de heavy point con una taza de café caliente y algunos pastelillos.

-Ya lleve a los demás a sus cuartos-informo él-debes tener frio, ten te prepare algo de café

-Gracias lindo-comento algo sonrojada, tomando la taza y un bocadillo

Ambos se sentaron a ver el horizonte pero el frio bajaba aún más y más, lo cual era obvio ya que en el Shin Sekai el clima podía cambiar radicalmente en segundos, Carrot al ser una coneja no está acostumbrada al frio ya que son animales más de pastizales y praderas por lo que comenzó a temblar, Chopper al ver esto la abrazo dulcemente para calentarla

-¿Qué haces Cho-niki?-comento ruborizada hasta las rodillas por el acto de su pareja

-Soy un reno, me encanta el frio pero tú no estás bien con el así que creo que fue una buena idea abrazarte soy muy calientito-comento amable apretando el abrazo

-Vaya que si-respondió ella soltándose para voltear a darle un sexy beso a su novio para enseguida derribarlo contra el suelo

-Ca… ¿Chan?-tartamudeo nervioso

-Lo lamento mucho Cho-niki pero no puedo esperar más este deseo que siento no puede ser reprimido más tiempo-afirmo ella sensual para devorar los labios de él

Por su parte Chopper hizo lo mismo y se entregó al beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, y obviamente cierto órgano de él comenzaba a Salir de su letargo, Carrot lo noto y decidió bajarle los pantalones dejando ver un miembro monstruoso ella por un segundo se asustó bastante y pensó si esto sería un impedimento

-Creo que en esta forma es bastante exagerado-comento el avergonzado notando la preocupación de ella al ver el Heavy Point-no te preocupes puedo resolverlo ¡JUMP POINT!

Al fin Chopper cambio a una transformación que ya no usaba desde hace 2 años, el Jump Point, actualmente era ligeramente diferente a la anterior, ahora su abdomen estaba muchísimo más trabajado y el pelo solo le cubría parte del pecho dejando los brazos descubiertos así mismo un fuerte pelaje cubría solamente el antebrazo dejando ver unas fuertes pero delicadas palmas y para finalizar unas musculosas y bien torneadas piernas se alzaban terminando en unas poderosas pesuñas así mismo la cara del renito lucia mucho más madura con facciones duras pero ligeras y en la intimidad el tamaño era normal, generoso, pero normal

-¿Qué te parece?-comento con una voz sexy, parecía una persona completamente diferente

Carrot ni siquiera pudo responder la sensualidad de "Mink" que se alzaba frente a ella hizo que la nariz le sangrara él al notar esto pícaramente fue quien tomó el control besando apasionadamente a su novia, ella estaba congelada era impresionante que el lindo, tierno y pequeño Cho-niki tuviera una transformación tan sensual, él tomo sus manos y lentamente las bajo a su virilidad para que ella la sintiera, Carrot bastante apenada pero con el calor hasta arriba comenzó a masajear despacio el sexo de él quien por su parte el sentir el tacto de ella soltó un ligero gemido lo que hizo que la mink explotara en pasión. Ambos se tiraron en el suelo sin dejar de besarse, Chopper se acomodó en posición dispuesto a culminar el acto cuando algo de duda se apodero de su mente, ¿Realmente estaba esto bien? ¿Era amor o simple pasión? ¿Ca-chan estaba realmente de acuerdo? Pero sus dudas fueron despejadas por el acto de ella ya que con su mano tomo el miembro de chopper y lo inserto en su cavidad de placer dejando atónito a Tony (xp)

-Carrot…

-Lo lamento aniki pero los minks cuando comenzamos el acto no lo dejamos a medias-respondió ella con tono sensual lamiendo los labios de nuestro doctor

Chopper se dejó de miedos tontos y comenzó a envestir los interiores de su amada, finalmente se había convertido en un adulto. Ambos sentían el placer acrecentándose cada vez más mientras una fuerte carga eléctrica se apoderaba de sus columnas, mientras que sus mentes se iban volando lejos y poco a poco el animal tomaba dominio, nuestro doctor volteo a su pareja para que sus glúteos quedaran a su merced, por su parte ella no opuso resistencia alguna ya que como sabemos a los conejos les encanta reproducirse, de ahí la frase, por lo cual su pasión desbordo aún más ser dominada por su pareja la estaba derritiendo literalmente. Después de unos minutos ella decidió que quería tomar el mando un poco por lo que derribo a su médico en el suelo y comenzó a mover sus caderas como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía ya que su intuición animal le daba las pautas para el placer de ambos, Chopper no podía creer que hace tan solo unos días seguía siendo el inocente y dulce doctor de abordo y ahora estaba dejando que su naturaleza más profunda le dominase y lo que más miedo le daba era que realmente no le interesaba en absoluto, tarde que temprano debía crecer. Tras este pensamiento el volvió a tomar el mando quedando encima de ella moviendo sus caderas ágilmente haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente y él bufara como un toro, o en este caso un reno. Después de un rato de intenso y duro sexo él sentía su miembro palpitar y ella su sexo temblar lo que les anunciaba que pronto llegarían al clímax

-_Carrot no puedo continuar más-_jadeaba profundamente el amante del algodón de azúcar

-_Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo aniki no te preocupes y dispara todo dentro de mi lleguemos juntos_-gemía ella abrazando el cuello de él

Cuando ambos solo sintieron una fuerte descarga explotar en sus columnas mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y cada uno de los pelos de cuerpo se erizaba

-Eso fue… mucho mejor de lo que pude imaginar-comento Chopper sin poder creer que el sexo sea tan _placentero_

-Si vaya que lo fue-respondió ella recargándose en el pecho de él

-Buenas noches Ca-chan-dijo él dulce mientras la besaba

-Buenas noches Cho-niki-contesto ella devolviendo el beso y entregándose a Morfeo

Al día siguiente:

Sanji quien se había comportado como un hermano mayor con chopper sobre todo esto decidió ir a verlo a ver como estaba y al subir se encontró con todo el puesto de vigía lleno de zarpazos, desordenado y sucio y a nuestra pareja durmiendo en el suelo abrazados, habitualmente esto no le importaría a nuestro cocinero ya que mientras no lo hagan en su cocina no había problema pero la cuestión era que pronto llegarían a Wano y no creía que al marimo mierdoso le gustara ver su lugar favorito tan destrozado así que tuvo que ponerse firme y después de obligarlos a vestirse, hacerlos limpiar este desastre mientras ellos se sonreían de manera traviesa.

**BIEN MIS NOVATOS EH AQUÍ UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT RANDOM ESTE FUE UNA PETICION DE UN FAN (LO CUAL ME DA GUSTO ;P) ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE COMO ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO Y A LOS DEMAS COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE AL MENOS LOS HAYA ENTRETENEDIO DURANTE UNOS MINUTOS DE SU EXISTENCIA **

**YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO HAGANMELO SABER Y SI NO TAMBIEN HAGANLO LO UNICO QUE COMO SIEMPRE PIDO SE AHORREN INSULTOS Y ETC.**

**CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO :)**

**EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
